


Some Nights

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam contemplates his life after Hell in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Some nights when Adam woke up reeling from a nightmare, heart pounding, mind racing and palms sweaty he didn’t know if he could fight any longer. Some nights the make believe and reality crossed over so seamlessly he couldn’t differentiate which was which. There were times he had broken many objects in his room thinking they were something else entirely. Some nights he would sit up and cry alone in his simple room, the bedside light his only company. What he wouldn’t give to reach out for someone for anyone to reach back. To grasp onto his hand and pull him out of the metaphorical hole he was trapped inside.

Some nights Adam would stare at a knife from the kitchen. It would sit there by his bed, maybe he would pick it up a few times and move it from hand to hand. Often he would press the cool steel against his skin but retract it after only mere moments. Images of his torture, of Lucifer, of everything is sentenced surmounted to would flash rapidly through his mind. These only became amplified when he laid his head to rest and attempted to slumber.

Some nights he would be sick and tired of the bullshit and lose it. There was one bookcase he needed to replace in one of his little fits; he still hadn’t gotten around to that. There were times he would jump away from the bed before getting up.

Some nights he would hear a weird creak in the floor, a scratch against the window from a branch, or the downstairs neighbors and start to panic. He would think more of those ghouls were coming after him. It came to be that he was even afraid of his own shadow.

Some nights he’d pray but he didn’t even know why. Would anyone care to listen to him? He wasn’t even sure if any of the angels gave a damn after what he witnessed. Still, he would sit up shaking from a passing nightmare, from a hellish vision and quietly pray with his hands clasped together. Some nights he couldn’t take it _anymore._

 _Some_ nights he just wanted to die...


End file.
